This invention relates to the production of epoxy silicate solid and foam products by the chemical reaction of an alkali oxidated silicon compound and an epihalohydrin compound and a peroxide compound. The product produced by this invention will be referred to as an epoxy silicate product.
Epoxy silicate solid and foam products have been produced by the process illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,787; 4,086,190 and 4,087,407, by utilizing an epoxy compound, an amine compound and an inorganic oxidated silicon compound. In the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,407, the epoxy silicate foam is produced by heating the epoxy-amine-silicate polymer. A "gas" is produced and expands and cures the epoxy-amine-silicate foam. In the process of this invention, no amine compound is utilized. The foam is produced by the release of oxygen from the peroxide which also oxidizes oxidated silicon, and initiates the reaction between the epihalohydrin compound and the alkali oxidated silicon compound. The epoxy silicate product produced by this invention is less expensive and is an improved product.